Letters from the distance
by Road1985J2
Summary: After season 2, The Doctor is devastated for loosing Rose, but he start getting misterous letters from the other reality. With Jack's help he decides to try to reach her.


**LOVE LETTERS FROM A DISTANCE**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a month since Rose was separated from the Doctor and during that time she had been in shock. The doctor told her to write all those things that she felt, maybe if she expressed all his feelings could rebuild her live and try to forget her pain.

I'm Rose Tyler and I was born the day you came into my life.

My life was a sad monotonous and boring future but everything changed when you tripped you appearing out of nowhere, while running ahead of those strange people completely unknown to me.

You invite me to travel with you and I didn't think twice, despite leaving my family and my boyfriend. Poor Mickie I hope someday forgive me the harm I caused at the time. Nothing mattered to me the possibility to know new things, other worlds and extraordinary beings, even on the verge of losing my life on several occasions. That was negligible compared to all the adventures I've experienced and everything you taught me.

You are smart often daring and even reckless, but no matter if you're beside me, with you all are fun and in your arms I feel totally safe.

I never thought I was going to take so much. Every day is an agony, wake up and know that I will not see your face, your smile; the smile that drives me crazy, now I only your memory and nostalgia through my body to get to spend all night waiting to go to our home The TARDIS. It was home, had become our warm shelter where I left my life and my heart.

I miss you so much, being away from you is as if every day could take a sip of poison and as time passes it is more difficult to cope with this loneliness, often wanted to tell you how I felt and now I regret every minute, every second, have waited to open my heart on that beach, cold and lonely. Time goes by and I feel like at times that I can not tell you in the face and feel that only kiss.

Yes, that kiss so graciously let me Cassandra among his memories, but I was not aware, the memory of that passionate kiss, full of fire and desire to feel wanted again.

I never imagined I would find my way, but now is the time I spent without you was like a dream and woke up when fate decided that we should know, and now we're separated by time and distance thanks to the wonderful live moments we shared with each other and I die every moment by not having you by my side.

My only wish is to live with, feed the breath of your mouth, the sound of your voice and your very (only) presence, feel our hearts beat at the same pace and with every dawn be by your side and watch you while you sleep, play with your hair and lean on your chest and above all feel that with the simple touch of your hand on my back I can almost touch the sky, with your passionate touch and your kisses down my body.

Keep me in your universe the sky and the reason to wake up and see the first rays of sun of every dawn, every day in a different place. My love every night watching the stars in the hope that one of them make me a sign and tell me where you are.

I'll wait forever.

Rose.

Rose finished her letter and lay down sobbing broken but could not sleep, the pain was so great that she could not sleep.

At that time Jackie called to the door and offered her a cup of tea. She approached the bed and tried to comfort her and said:

Come, my baby, you should calm down, - Said her mother stroked Rose's hair.

I can't. - She said between sobs.

I know my little. I already lost once to Pete and I know how it feels.

But for you he was dead, had ceased to exist. But I know he is alive but out of reach - out of his Rose said.

You're right. It's almost better to know that a loved one is dead, at least the time puts things in place and can heal wounds, but... - Jackie realized that she should continue talking; it was too painful for her daughter.

My wounds don't heal ever, don't you understand? I know he will be wandering all eternity, with a broken heart. - Rose thought for a moment - Mom?

What do you want my baby? - Stroking her.

Do you believe me he loved me? - Wiping tears.

Of course, you should not doubt. - And offered her a cup of tea.

How I can be sure? - Trying to smile.

Because I saw how he looked, you were the light in his eyes and a light in his darkness.

But he never said it, that day at the Bad Wolf's beach thought he was about to tell me but didn't have time.

Yes. I'm sure he would have thought it - Jackie noted that those words got a little to reassure to Rose and finally fell asleep.

After two hours Rose began to move restlessly in bed, muttering words, the tormented memories again, back to relive that day that meant losing everything she loved most.

The white room, the lever was about to give in and shut the door of the crack and of course the time believed she was dying, she felt again as forces failed her and her hands slipped, the cry of despair and impotence of the Doctor, but suddenly, time stopped for a second when Pete appeared and wanting to save her, the condemned to eternal loneliness and sadness.

Again found herself hitting the white wall with his hands trying to overturn it and calling the doctor, but no answer.

Then, his breathing was relaxed and their movements became calmer. Then found her on the beach and the moment she heard her name said, the voice that she loved and longed to hear. His words echoed in his head, could not even touch him one last time and then more silence never felt cold.

At that moment something came out of that pain, a light began to come out through your mouth with each breath was increasing and was wrapping slowly. Then the light moved slowly toward the computer was left on and was introduced on the screen. With a small flash, went through the cable to the street looking for the light pole nearest and quickly darted into space in seconds reached the speed of light, across the temporal rift.

Ran its course, with a steady course and then went to catch up, its fate was a ship-shaped phone booth blue and stands in the space. Just at the moment of impact controls went crazy and centre console started sparking. Moving quickly around the knobs The Doctor and Captain Harkness tried to solve the problems.

Doctor, what happens? - Martha said, trying not to fall to the sudden movements of the TARDIS, until a strong stake made it to the ground.

Do not know, I think we've been impacted - the Doctor said as he continued running around the controls of the ship - but it is very rare, the TARDIS has not detected anything.

Have you broken? - Martha said that seemed worried.

No, and that's what worries me. - The Doctor was still checking the damage but everything was in order - The TARDIS has not suffered any damage, the energy that is detected as a part of it and simply been absorbed.

What does that mean? - Jack asked as he helped Martha was on the floor.

It is very strange; the TARDIS took several days to behave in a very unusual way, as if sensing that something would happen.

The heart of the TARDIS was pounding, but gradually calmed while the computer screen appeared a message. The Doctor and Jack approached, began to read carefully and for a few seconds there was silence.

But if it's Rose. - Jack said and started laughing while tears filled his eyes.

Doctor then looked carefully at remaining silent and saw the sad expression on his face.

Not what you said, right?

Fear paralyzed me. - The Doctor turned away to avoid Jack read his thoughts through his eyes.

But she had already decided I wanted to be with you.

But now it's too late. - Said the Doctor as he turned.

Not necessarily - Jack said thoughtfully.

No way - said the doctor sharply.

But I could manipulate the vortex, not the first time ...

We can not, could alter the two realities in doing so or perhaps destroy one.

But... - Jack tried to convince him again, though he knew that the Doctor had made his decision.

Enough, I echo, echo is. - The Doctor did not accept further discussion and gave the item resolved.

Jack understood that he could not do anything about it but decided to take action on the matter when he had occasion. Meanwhile Martha, who had remained silent as if she was invisible for any of the two men, approached the screen to read the message.

_... My love. Every night watching the stars in the hope, that one of them make me a sign and tell me where you are._

_I'll wait forever._

_Rose._

At the end realized that the Doctor was too in love with Rose.

Doctor seemed impossible to get that message, but he understood the heart of the TARDIS Rose missed. Energy that your message space that could only mean that part of the vortex absorbed by Rose to save her life, returned to him with all the pain expressed in the words that came to him deeply to heart.

"I'll wait forever." In the mind of the Doctor was repeated again and again those words, words that were part of a desire incomplete, some feelings locked inside and now returned to him more strongly than ever, "I love you" who had not had time to say, making him doubt about what he said to do. Maybe Jack was right, maybe I could see her again, but was not sure if it was the best, if I was ready or fear, just as he said, he was closing that door.


End file.
